1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved thermal system in a data processing system. Still more specifically, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, an apparatus, and computer usable program code for reducing the amount of power used by a data processing system when executing a set of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a growing emphasis on extending battery life in a mobile computer, the software industry is increasingly focused on creating software that helps mobile computers run in a more economical manner. Battery life is directly related to the number of operations the mobile computer is executing at one time. The more operations being executed, the more power required, thereby reducing the life of a battery.
A number of solutions currently exist to reduce the number of operations performed by a data processing system when executing an application. One solution is to identify the power consumption level of an application and recompile the parts of the application that are consuming the most power. In recompiling, this solution switches the most power-consuming part of the application to an alternative algorithm so that less power is used. However, this type of solution does not allow for a power usage reduction in applications that have already been compiled and are already running.
Another solution is to insert power down instructions within an application when the power levels of the data processing system exceed a particular level. However, this solution only allows for applications to run in an “on” or “off” state. The application does not provide an alternative low power state.
Yet another solution is to reduce the pixel depth of an image by masking particular data lines at predetermined times. However, this solution is limited to only those applications that involve graphics, such as a video game or other similar application.